1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to monitoring systems and more particularly concerns devices and system's used to monitor individuals with compromised mobility and capable of using stair climbing or lift assist machines in homes or in medical environments such as hospitals, institutions and other care-giving environments.
2. Description of Related Art